


Fifty Shades of Munkustrap

by orphan_account



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber RPF, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Lewd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm 14</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Twitch of Urge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a 14 y/o thus this fanfiction doesn't contain any major sexual content like the real FSOG. And not to mention Misto's butthole as a "chocolate starfish" (very funny E. L. James). Just some violence/abuse taken from it. The sexual content we talkin bout here is some kissing and moaning while touching each other with their paws. I dont think that's sexual but just in case. 
> 
> and the explicit language bc I use a lot of swear words in general (not in front of everyone, just with myself).

Munkustrap had been looking for a mate for about two months. He was never successful in getting another cat to like him in any way. Sure they loved him, but since he was the protector of the entire Jellicle clan they all thought he deserved the utmost respect, and very strictly: not doing anything to him under any cirmcustances.  
  
He went home the other day and stayed there, until the Rum Tum Tugger decided to help him.

"Hey, bro. Y'know, I think you need some help."  
"Naah, I'm fine, Tug... I'd rather die alone, despite the respect I have."  
"Look, brother. You're depressed because you can't get yourself to have a mate! I'm very much a lady's man, so my help would be useful."  
"No, Tug. I'm fine here."  
"Tsk... C'mon, Munku. You wouldn't like your death to be known as suicide."  
"Actually, yes."  
"In yo' face, you son of a bitch! Y--"  
"Yeah, I know. Mother was an attention whore, she decided to lea--"  
"Shut up!!! Okay... So, get off your arm chair and let's go."  
  
Munkustrap thought if he never agreed, the Tugger would keep begging or get his way anyway, so he was 'convinced' this time.  
  
"You'll thank me later on, brother." Tugger giggled and gently spanked Munkustrap on the back.  
  
As they walked out of the house, Munkustrap started to get a minor twitch.   
"Y'kay, brother?"  
"Y-Y-Yesss, I am.."   
"Are you sure, you seem to have someth--"  
  
Munkustrap's twitch went out of control and suddenly punched Tugger on the face, putting him down.  
  
"Are you insane, Munku?! Is this a way of telling me you don't want me to be your matchmaker?!"  
"I-I-I'm so sorry, Tug!!! I didn't mean it!"  
"It's okay. Better save my fucking time rather than wasting it on some 'Cupid' shit."  
"Look, Tug! It was a mistake! I-I-I think I'm a bit nervous.."  
  
Tugger thought for a moment, " I think it's a sign you really need to get a mate. It's like an urge."  
"Lust?"  
"No, pfft, come ooonn! It's normal within us Jellicles. I had the same thing, but in the end, I got my precious Bombalurina (whose name rhymes with ballerina, and, oh! She's indeed one) which made me stop."  
"O-O-Okay, I see...."  
  
They approached the little white kitten.  
  
"Hi Victoria!" Tugger cheered.  
"Oh, hi, Tugger! What brings you here?"  
"Well... Some urge-of-mating issues..."  
"Oh! So, did you leave Bombalurina?" Victoria purred at Tugger.  
"No, it's my brother, here..."  
"Aww..."  
"You were looking for a mate, huh?"  
"Yeah, I was. Why?"  
"Munku here has an urge. He really needs one."  
"But he's our protector! I'd break the Golden Jellicle Law if I fucked him when he doesn't want me (because I know he doesn't). I'd  be expelled from the clan!"  
  
Munkustrap gave a sarcastic smile at the word 'fuck'.  
  
"Very well then." Tugger sighed, "Have a nice day, Tori!"

Tugger and Munkustrap walked away, but then Munkustrap had the twitch again, thus he hit his brother again, breaking his nose this time.  
  
"Oh, shit! My nose is bleeding!" Tugger freaked out, "It's okay, I'll take care of this. As far as I know, the twitches you get are controlled by another cat (because a Jellicle shouldn't pass over one month without a mate after turning into an adult, so thus the twitches).  I had the same thing (as I said), I just don't recall who did so... Lemme see..."  
"Are you su--"  
"A-ha! It was Mistoffelees! Y'know, he's not a kitten but he's not an adult either. Mature kittens _must_ mate with older cats like you. You'd probably like him."  
"He's an _adolesensce?!_ No! It'd be like rape!"  
"Not as long as he likes you too."  
"Ugh, alright. I'll try..." Munkustrap sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC IS UNFINISHED  
> STILL IN PROGRESS

Munkustrap went over to Mistoffelees to talk to him.

"Umm... Hey...?"  
"Oh, hi, Munkustrap!" Mistoffelees turned around from where he was and bowed down to Munkustrap.  
"Oh no, no need to do that..."  
"Uhh, why? You're our protector."  
"Yeah, but... I came here to talk about something else."  
"Uhh, what?" Mistoffelees blushed.  
"I've been getting weird urge-of-mating twitches, and I heard you controlled them."  
"Oh, uh, well... Yes, I do! Why?" Mistoffelees hesitated.  
"Frankly, I wish you shouldn't."  
"It's a rule! I have to!" Mistoffelees turned around to hide his blushing. Then faced Munkustrap again.  
  
Munkustrap stayed silent, then suddenly spoke again, "I heard you are a mature kitten with no mate, as well. And you must mate with an older cat."  
Mistoffelees jumped and squealed, "DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND TUMBLEBRUTUS OR SKIMBLESHANKS EVER AGAIN!" he cried aloud.   
"What?"  
"I WAS FORCED TO TRY THEM OUT, BUT THEY BOTH SOLD ME OUT FOR NOTHING! I WAS _NOTHING_ TO THEM! _**NOTHING!**_ "  
"C-C-Calm down, Misto..." Munkustrap reached out for a hug.  


Mistoffelees felt Munkustrap's warmth around him. He hadn't felt this loved since his last date with Tumblebrutus.   
"Y'know, now that I think of it, I really do like you after all." Munkustrap smiled.  
"R-R-Really?" Mistoffelees said without thinking twice.  
"Why?"  
"OH WELL THE TWITCHES YOU HAD!"  
"What???"   
"I cause the twitches on a cat with no mate, as you know, but a very minor twitch. But on a cat who I'm in love with, well, I'm the cause why they'd punch anything nearby (of course if they have no mate)!" Mistoffelees giggled.  
"So, you're in love with me? And now that I have accepted you, you're happier, I see!"  
"Of course, I am! I've loved you deeply since the first time I heard your voice narrating stories of other cats' lives! It was charmingly deep and enchanting. You were like a good friend to me. Of course, protector! I worshiped you (not exaggerating, just saying). But as I got older, that affection got deeper and, well... Now you know. Surprised you and Demeter couldn't make it out! And you both had Jemima and Victor as your kittens. I feel bad for you, too."  
"Forget Demeter, _you're_ now _mine_. **She** left me for Macavity."  
"Oh dear... I'm so very sorry...." Mistoffelees put his paws on his black nose.  
"You? Sorry? Come on! I now belong to you and you to me. It's time to move on to a new life period."

Mistoffelees chuckled and smiled at Munkustrap.  
He was right. It _was_ time to move on.


	3. Chapter 3

Mistoffelees sat down with his paws on his face.   
  
"I have fallen in love with our protector and now he loves me back! I'm quite surprised no-one's saying anything!" He thought to himself.   
  
Then there was a knock on the door. Misto got up and went to open it. It was Munkustrap.   
  
" _Bonjour, mon doux petit chat_." Munku bowed down.  
"Oh, ho... Good morning!" Misto chuckled.  
"May I come in, _chéri?_ " Munku asked politely.  
"Sure, why ask!"   
  
Munku stepped  inside, "My, what a beautiful home you have!"  
"Thanks... Sit down..." Misto said as he sat down.

"I came here just to see how beautiful you are." Munku smirked.  
"Oh, stop it, you!" Misto blushed.  
Munkustrap grabbed Mistoffelees' paw gently. Misto giggled softly. Munku then kissed it slowly.  
"Oh, Munku, please!" Misto giggled and blushed. His cheeks were a deep red now, "You're making me blush!"  
"That's my purpose, cutie." Munku winked. 

They both had a brief laugh.  
  
Munkustrap started purring as he went closer to Mistoffelees' neck.  
"Oh, please, I'm too ticklish!" Misto giggled.  
"It's okay..." Munku said as he kissed.  
Misto laughed. Then, Munkustrap started licking it gently.

Misto moaned a bit  
  
**UNFINISHED**


End file.
